


At Your Feet

by mellodramatica



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Feet Washing, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Gay, Light ends up sexually frustrated and develops a fetish, M/M, No sex just feet, Oral Sex, Podophilia, Ryuzaki has a foot fetish okay!? We need more representation, Ryuzaki leaves Light hanging, Update - oral sex happens in last chapter, You can skip it if you don't want to read that, foot worship, not really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodramatica/pseuds/mellodramatica
Summary: The everyday activity of taking a shower becomes a whole different ballgame when L and Light are forced to do it together, exposing the naked truth to themselves and each other.





	1. At Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> My oh my. I rewatched Death Note after four years and realized how much foot content there is and became extremely frustrated at the scenes where L kicked Light in the face with his feet, resulting in this. I hope someone enjoys it.

It was only when he thought of taking a shower that Light realized that now that he was chained to Ryuzaki, he would have to do that together with him - or so this would have started if Light weren't as bright as he really is. He, of course, realized moments after L had proposed his idea of having them chained together that there would be no such privacy as showering, sleeping or even going to the bathroom alone allowed. And now the time was here; they were both in need of a shower, and they would have to do it together.  _Fine_. There was no use, no dignity in being childish and prude about it.  _Just his body. Nothing special._ He knew this, and yet it didn't quite erase the awkward feeling that arose when they headed to the bathroom together, L yawning widely as he hunched behind Light. The raven wasn't really phased at all, not placing the naked body on that high a pedestal - that was, until Light had kicked off his shoes and removed his socks, revealing a pair of shapely, long and slightly bony feet. He looked down at his own already - always - bare ones, a little less bony, smaller than Light's and kind of dirty from always going about barefoot. He realized he was staring and quickly undressed himself together with Light, whom he noticed had a well taken-care of body, not too lanky and definitely not too big - but his eyes kept being dragged down to Light's feet, not even really paying attention to that which regular people wonder most about. They did not look each other in the eye as L walked towards the shower cabin, which could luckily fit two people with ease, and started regulating the flow and the temperature.  

"Do you like your showers hot or cold?" He asked Light. 

"... Hot," Light replied after a moment. 

"Good. Me too." He stepped underneath the stream and Light followed into the cabin, closing the door behind himself before realizing the stream was not big enough to fit two people - Ryuzaki realized the same and, after wiping his wet hair out of his face, slowly stepped backwards as their eyes met. Light took the invitation and allowed the hot water to wash over him, rubbing his face in order to lightly massage it. L just looked at him while he had his eyes closed, looked at his face and his hair and down at his feet, noticed how the water interacted with his skin and realized that  _God_ , Light  _was_  quite a good-looking person, as he shivered lightly in the outside-of-the-water-stream cold. A splash could be heard as he promptly sat himself down; Light stopped dead in his tracks and looked down to see Ryuzaki sitting right below him, at his feet.  

"The water diverges as it falls. I'll be able to catch more of it down here - I'm cold," was his explanation; Light's reply was to simply step backwards ever so slightly so that they could now use the water together. Ryuzaki gladly made use of it, taking the soap and washing face and body, ever so often touching Light - accidentally or purposefully? - on the leg, the foot. He washed his own feet carefully, using the foamy soap to get everywhere between his toes, the both of them silent all along the line. Silent until -  

"Hh-! What are you-?" Light hissed, stepping back quickly; Ryuzaki had squirted some more soap into his hands and attempted to wash Light's foot, had grasped for it. He looked up at the strawberry blonde with an unimpressed frown. "You didn't wash them - it's important, you know.."  

Light looked down with that characteristic expression of anger mixed with surprise, which subdued the former in a goodness-you-know-how-he-is kind of way. "How did you know I wasn't going to?"  

"Maybe I just wanted to do it."  

"Maybe you just.." Light repeated in a mutter, then shook his head. "Alright then. Go ahead." He moved his foot forward but didn't put it down on the floor this time - offered it to Ryuzaki, who gladly took it. He distributed the soap, still on his hands, thoroughly across Light's right foot, his grip firm and secure; he massaged it into his arch, his heel, the ball of his foot, his toes and the space between them, all movements executed with a slow precision. Light, who was leaning against the wall for balance, couldn't help but notice how strangely good this felt, how weirdly relaxing, how peculiarly arousing, how interestingly... dominating, having someone wash your feet for you. "Ryuzaki," He whispered, at which the other looked up from his work. "Do you.. Enjoy this?" 

Ryuzaki directed his gaze back at Light's foot. "Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be doing it."  

"Do you have a.. A.." 

"Fetish? Would it matter?" He said indifferently, placing down Light's right foot and urging at his left, which was offered him as Light thought of an answer. 

"No," He said, shaking his head. "It wouldn't."  

Ryuzaki pumped some soap onto his hand and lathered it across Light's left foot, again paying attention to every slope, every crevice. It was beautiful just like its counterpart, soft and bony and veiny and long, and he bent it upwards slightly as he started pressing his thumbs into the bottom of it.  

"Do I have.. Nice feet, in your opinion?" Light asked then - a strange question, in L's eyes, but he answered it nevertheless.  

"Very much so."  

"... How so?" Just  _what_  was Light doing? Was he actually fishing for compliments? Ryuzaki smiled as he continued, looking down to hide it. "I don't know. I like most feet, most shapes, whether masculine or feminine. Yours are masculine and very shapely.. High arches, quite bony. They're well taken-care of - even though I don't mind dirty feet, either. But it suits you, to have clean, pristine feet." 

"Pristine..." Light shook his head but smiled. "Thank you, I suppose."  

"Why did you ask?"  

"I suppose.. A bit of pride. It's nice to know that someone who knows a lot about feet.. Say, a foot connoisseur, likes yours." 

"I like most, Light."  _Pride_. How Kira of him. 

The response wasn't verbal; Light tore his foot from L's hands and shoved it into his face, kicked him, pressing his toes right into Ryuzaki's nose. He expected some type of anger or annoyance - but he had been wrong, too impulsive, should've considered the fact that this was exactly the type of thing L loved. The raven grasped onto Light's foot faster than anyone anticipated and held it where it was, not allowing Light to retract it, simply closing his eyes and savoring the sensation of the  _bottom_  of Light's feet against his face, his lowest of lows against his own highest of highs - oh, how submissive a feeling. He tilted his head, chin more upwards so that his lips could reach the pad of Light's foot, kissed it, tasted it on his tongue and even though its natural flavor had been washed away by himself it was still heavenly, a fact heavily underlined when Light let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure combined. How on  _earth_  could that feel good,  _how on earth_  was it so arousing to see Ryuzaki  _below_  his feet, a sign of utter submission - yet somehow still seeming to be in control of the situation? Ryuzaki grinned against Light's foot and reached up, took his second toe between his teeth, played with the skin between the tip and the foot with his tongue before fully taking it into his mouth and gently sucking at it. Light's nails scraped across the wall and he hissed at the strangely good sensation that was sending tingles to all the wrong places - until Ryuzaki matter-of-factly removed the toe from his mouth, set the foot back down on the floor, got up and rinsed his face once more. Light, still in the very same position, threw him an angry look. "You-!" 

Ryuzaki's expression was blank as he turned off the shower and looked at Light, though inside he felt a strange, bubbly happiness. "We can't be hogging up the bathroom now, can we? We have to get to work."  

"Fine, you're right," Light hissed, but this wasn't just it - wasn't gonna be the last that raven-haired  _prick_  was gonna see of his  _shapely_  feet - and that was a promise. 


	2. That Same Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light keeps the promise he made in the last chapter.

...  _This wasn't just it - wasn't gonna be the last that raven-haired_ prick _was gonna see of his_ shapely _feet, and that was a promise._  

 A promise well-kept. Though L slept a lot less than Light did, their chains forced him to join Light to the bedroom that night. He reasoned that it would be a good idea to do so anyway, considering it had been three days since he'd last slept, and got up from his chair just as Light did. They were the last one left in the room, the rest of the task force having been dismissed already; it was of good use for them to sleep appropriately. The two of them reached their quarters and entered the bedroom, the double bed they shared in the center of it, before closing the door behind them. They turned their backs towards each other as they undressed down to their underwear before climbing into bed, barely looking at the other as they positioned themselves beneath the sheets. It was a minute or two before Light decided on the right course of action. 

Ryuzaki was laying with his back towards him - he grinned as he slowly, imperceptibly moved his right foot towards the other beneath the sheets. When he finally reached him he realized he'd hit the jackpot; the bottom of L's feet, pointed straight towards him as their owner lay in fetus position. L gasped as he felt it, the strange sensation of another foot against his own. " _Light_." 

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" 

Ryuzaki slowly turned around, taking hold of Light's foot in the process. He looked the blonde in the eyes. "Please. Allow me to caress them."  

Light didn't have to ask what he meant by  _them_ ; he nodded after a second of feigned uncertainty. L crawled atop the sheets and removed them from Light as well, who sat slightly more upwards to give him more space at the end of the bed. His feet were cool but not icy to the touch as L took them in his hands, letting his fingers slide across the soft skin on the top down to the toes, then around them and onto the bottom, where these subtle touches caused Light to shiver - it was a mixture between ticklishness and a very pleasant tingle. Ryuzaki had the strong urge to tickle him then and there, to use this weak spot and to enjoy such power over Light, but he discarded it, worried that Light might not let him do his thing if he did. He cupped the heel of Light's left foot and brought it upwards, gently pressing into the bottom with his thumb, shifting his grip upwards until the toes were included. Light's toes were not very small, but quite thin and long and really..  _Cute_ , in L's opinion; he smiled as he played with them all separately, gently pushing them around, watching the tendons stretch beneath the skin. Light's feet were not dirty - he didn't walk barefoot like Ryuzaki did - but they hadn't been washed since the morning's shower nevertheless, and the day's natural scent was palpable. It wasn't a bad one - it was very difficult for L to imagine a truly bad-smelling foot - and he brought his face closer to it, closing his eyes to truly enjoy the feeling, the smell, as he kissed the pad of Light's big toe.  _Oh_. He could taste the slight salinity on his lips as he licked them now, more delicious than any candy he would ever encounter; he kissed the sensitive area between the pad of the big toe and the foot itself, allowing just the tip of his tongue to poke through and taste the soft skin. It was a gift, the way the taste, scent and feeling of kissing the blonde's feet all over made him completely light-headed and caused Light himself to groan softly, wondering again how something like that could possibly feel so good - and why he hadn't known it before. It felt like.. Like he was a  _god_ , being worshipped by his most faithful believer.  

 Ryuzaki lowered his head and proceeded to kiss the heel of Light's foot, slightly calloused but somehow soft nevertheless, savoring the taste while pressing his tongue against it, then sliding it all the way up to Light's toes. He was unable to suppress a moan as he did so, feeling a real twinge of arousal at the act. The tip of his tongue ended up between Light's fourth and fifth little toe, which he wiggled it in between - the flavor was even stronger here, and he couldn't begin to describe how heavenly it felt. Light whimpered softly at the other end of the bed, taking turns between closing his eyes and looking down at Ryuzaki. The raven had taken Light's pinky toe between his teeth and nibbled at it ever so gently before wrapping his lips around it and finding it with the tip of his tongue, after which he worshipped it with all three, eyes fluttering shut as he moaned once again. Light did something amazing then, something that would end up making Ryuzaki feel a certain, biased way about him for the rest of his life; he raised his other foot and used it to remove some of Ryuzaki's hair from his face - before cupping his cheek with it in a most heartwarming caress. The raven looked at his strawberry blonde counterpart and laid his hand over the foot to caress it with his long, slender fingers, to keep it where it was. He took Light's fourth toe between his lips and worked at it, feeling the toes of the other foot curl inwards against his face, something at which he couldn't help but whimper softly. After staying there for a moment he went back to placing kisses all over the bottom of Light's feet, kisses with added tongue that allowed him to enjoy the exquisite flavor, with added teeth, causing Light to lose control over his movements and push his right foot into L's face with force. Through Light's toes Ryuzaki could see that he had closed his eyes and that his delicate lips were parted, enjoying the worship he was granting him. He removed Light's foot from his face a little reluctantly before pushing both feet together, lifting them up, massaging them gently, then placing his tongue between both heels and sliding it all the way upwards to Light's big toes, the slightly ticklish sensation causing the other to quiver beneath him again.  

" _Light_." 

".. Yes, Ryuzaki?" 

Ryuzaki looked at him from above his toes. "Your feet are heaven."  

Light gasped, keeping eye contact with his counterpart. "Ryu...zaki.."  

Ryuzaki kissed the ball of Light's right foot and the area just beneath it. "They're heaven, and you'd have me at them forever, if it was possible..." He pressed his cheek against the bottom of Light's left foot, slowly rubbed up against it. "Do you like it, Light? Being  _worshipped_  like a god?" He looked at Light then, watched his expression change slightly. "Ryuzaki.. Don't ruin it like that."  

Ryuzaki laughed softly as he broke eye contact with Light and pressed his face into both feet, nose fitting perfectly between the little space between them that was caused by the arches. "Who knows, Light.. There's still a 1% chance I'm being a Kira-worshipper now.. World's most devoted in that case, wouldn't you say?" He heard Light's sigh by means of reply and chuckled again, allowing his toes to make their unconscious little movements against his cheeks. He sighed in return, though his sigh was one of content, and placed Light's feet down in from of him after one last kiss to each. "Now, my pretty-footed companion, I'm going to bed, if you don't mind.. I'm exhausted."  

Light's eyes widened slightly - he had become pretty aroused, and surely so had L..? The raven noticed this as he crawled back to his pillow, stopped for a moment, let his gaze slide down Light's body and shook his head. "I'm not into those parts, Light," He casually let him know as he covered himself with the sheets once again. "But you can take care of that alone, surely? Just don't make a mess and I'll pretend it never happened." He yawned and turned his back to Light, curling back up into the ball he usually slept as. Light tried not to give any reaction, tried to make Ryuzaki believe that his assumption was wrong, and didn't do what he wanted to do most at that moment out of pure humiliation and frustration. However L was able to act like a slave yet still hold all  _goddamned_  possible power over him - it would remain a mystery. 


	3. Relight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much like Kira, Light does not like to lose.

Light was frustrated, to say the least, and with the passing days his frustration had turned into a certain anger that threatened to cloud his mind at the time he most needed it. The investigation was still up and running and he played a big role in it, but every time he caught L rubbing his feet together in the corner of his eye he felt that same flash of heat rising up into his chest. Light wasn't stupid, though, and a plan had taken shape in his mind that he thought had a good chance of working out. The first step was time - to wait and to closely observe Ryuzaki, to look for signs of desire and restlessness before striking when the moment was right.  

It was not until a few days after the incident in the shower and in bed that he started noticing Ryuzaki's dark eyes trailing down at Light's shoes at moments when everyone else was working intensively, his hands sometimes dropping as if to touch his own feet and then quickly rising back up to the tabletop. For some reason the raven hadn't eaten as much candy as usual after that first day, but his eating habits were now back to normal; he was often seen chewing on cake, candy or just plain cubes of sugar. Most importantly though, the day after the incident, Ryuzaki had been in an exceptionally good mood, which had caused a surge in his productivity - and the quality of the entire investigation along with it. But that too had worn off and L was now back to his regular, mostly emotionless and eternally tired self.  

It was exactly a week later when the last two computers in the room were shut off, their users simultaneously getting up and making their way to their bedroom to get ready for the night's rest. Ryuzaki didn't always sleep when Light did, only joining him in this every once in three nights or so. He had slept the day before, so he was sat straight up in bed as Light dressed down and covered himself with the sheets - only theatre, of course. He played it so that they covered him from chest to ankle, bare feet poking out from beneath at the other end of the bed. He laid his arms above his head and looked up at the ceiling in silence for a while, not paying L a single look - just as none was granted him. He didn't have to worry about L falling asleep, giving him all the time in the world to play this out correctly. He wiggled his toes, a thing most humans do unconsciously throughout their entire day, a thing he now did very consciously as he kept his gaze fixed at the ceiling. It was only after a while that he allowed his eyes to flick to Ryuzaki, and he was quite pleased to find him staring in the general direction of his feet. He closed his eyes and sighed carefully. "Man, I think I've had too much coffee today.. I just can't fall asleep." It was true; he'd drank a few more cups than necessary today under the premise that he hadn't slept well yesterday night - the same night L had been sleeping.  

"Is that so? I warned you at your fourth cup, you know."  

"Ah, that's right, sorry.. Perhaps I'll have to keep you company and stay up together with you tonight."  

"Whatever you please.." He was gazing into the distance now, looking very disconnected from the conversation. Light knew that this would be the case, though, so he allowed it to have its moment as he opened his eyes and gazed at the ceiling again for a few minutes. 

" _Ryuzaki_."  

"Hmm?" The same indifference. It would vanish soon, Light knew. 

"Do you like it, when other people do to you.. What you did last week, regarding my feet?"  

As he looked at Ryuzaki he noticed the dark eyes flash to his gently wiggling toes again and smiled inside, calmly awaiting the answer.  

"If I'm honest, I don't know. It's never happened to me before and I don't like judging things until after I've tried them." Ryuzaki spoke slowly and carefully, avoiding Light's eyes - but the latter knew his attention had been captured now, and he'd have to play it very subtly in order to keep it without overflowing it, to stretch it until it screamed in agony.  

He could do it, and he would.  

"That's interesting. You know, you're very good at it." 

"I've had a lot of time to think of the things I like to do."  

"So, how do you do it? How do you figure out what someone else might like?" 

"It takes empathy, Light - something I'm not sure you know of."  

It was a turn Light had calculated in his mind's plan, knowing how Ryuzaki was always subtly smacking him around the face with Kira-accusations; he acted accordingly, already having thought up a way to deal with the retort. Laughing softly, he shook his head before looking at the other. "Now, Ryuzaki, how can you know I don't have the empathy to figure out what someone likes if you've never tested it out?"  

A silence fell then, and Light knew his words had given L food for thought which he was now mentally chewing up, breaking down into tiny particles, digesting. He continued to subtly wiggle his toes as his gaze slid from Ryuzaki back to the ceiling. It was another minute or so before he heard the spoken words - "I will." 

"Hm?" Light feigned. 

"I will - test it out. If you are willing."  

Light pretended to process that for a moment, before sitting up and pushing off the sheets. "Sure, alright." He crawled over to Ryuzaki's feet, eternally bare; the raven repositioned himself so that he wasn't sitting on them and offered them to the blonde. He took his time to study them before even touching them, lowering his head down to the mattress to inspect the bottom, to which a slight amount of sand and dust stuck - he found, to his own surprise, that he didn't even mind that. Ryuzaki had nice feet. They weren't that big and the toes were a little stubbier than his own, but he thought of that as cute and couldn't stop a smile from gracing his lips as they wiggled involuntarily. It was them he first touched, placing his index fingers on the tips of L's big toes and sliding them down all the tips in opposite directions, following the natural line. They were soft, delicate, small; he wanted to play with them, meet every single one separately, get to know them intricately. He placed his thumb and index finger around the pinky toe of Ryuzaki's left foot, which was absolutely tiny, and lightly pressed its pad, intrigued by how much it gave way, how relatively thick the layer of flesh between his thumb and the bone was. He pushed the toe towards Ryuzaki and watched the skin stretch, the tendons underneath becoming visible, before using his index finger to bring it towards himself. After slowly rubbing up and down the toe with both fingers for a moment he moved on to the next, with which he followed the same procedure; feel, push, pull, rub. It was only after every single toe had received this treatment that he paused and looked up at Ryuzaki, who was studying him with furrowed brows. 

"You're... Interested?" He said; it was a question as well as an accusation -  _why haven't you told me all this time?_   

"I am."  _But moreso in something else you could give me._ He was going to drive Ryuzaki crazy - was going to make him want more, but above all, jealous - he was going to make him want Light's feet against his face  _badly_ , and that which he wanted most Light was going to withhold from him until his own terms had been tended to.  _Hmph_ , he grinned, disguising it as another smile towards Ryuzaki's toes before deciding to rev it up a tad. He took the second toe of the other's right foot between his teeth and tapped it with the tip of his tongue once, twice, a couple of times before sliding it across. Ryuzaki's feet were dirty in a different way from his own; since he wore footwear at all times, his feet were more likely to perspire. L, who did not, was less likely to get sweaty feet, but way more so to collect whatever was on the floor at the bottom of them. This was noticeable as Light played a game between his tongue and the other's toe, but again didn't phase him as much as he thought it would. In front of him Ryuzaki let out a soft moan at the granted sensation, feeling the electricity-like tingle flow straight up his legs - and suddenly understood why Light had been so frustrated last week. Light scraped his teeth across the delicate skin of the space between pad and foot and the pad itself, hearing L emit a sharp gasp at the other end. He was so  _sensitive_  - from the way he was usually cold and calculating, it would have been hard to expect. Light chuckled against his companion's skin before lifting his left foot to his face and grabbing the bit of skin just below the ball of the foot between his teeth, lightly sucking and biting at it as one would do to leave a love bite. "L-Light!"  

 _Yes. Good. That'll teach you not to assume things about me,_  was Light's inner reply, but he moaned softly in return, making use of the way he actually enjoyed the taste and feel of Ryuzaki's foot. He kissed it that same way a few more times, even took the pad of the pinky toe between his teeth and sucked at it, causing L to involuntarily push his other foot against Light's cheek. Light grasped for it and held it there, closing his eyes as he slowly, adoringly, sensually rubbed up against it, deciding to throw some more force into the game - he knew very well how much words could add. "Oh... Ryuzaki," He softly said, channeling an even more concentrated form of his state of arousal towards his actions. "This is so.. Hnn.. Delicious.. How come you haven't told me before..?" He nuzzled himself against Ryuzaki's feet, eyes still closed, taking in the characteristic scent. "Do that again.." 

"Do what again..?" Ryuzaki replied; Light could hear that he was already dazed. 

"Push your feet against my face.. Kick me." 

The raven obliged, glad but also frustrated; Light had asked for the exact thing he loved to have done to him, and he would've died to be in his position at that moment. He pushed against Light's cheeks with force, tapped his feet all over his face, gave him a couple of hard kicks during which he was only careful not to hit his nose. Light groaned through gritted teeth at first, then gasped and moaned loudly when Ryuzaki kicked him; to his surprise, he did actually enjoy it, but he exaggerated the noises in order to get Ryuzaki as close to the edge as possible.  

It was working. His counterpart's jealousy became substantial as it lashed across his insides like a hot flame, his desire a smoldering pit of fire - he wanted what he was doing to Light, wanted it now. He stopped attacking Light's face with his feet and retracted them, putting them on the bed before him. " _Light_." 

Light had a hard time not smiling, sensing his triumph nearby. "Yes, Ryuzaki?" 

"Let's switch.  _Please_." It was desperate; Light knew he was trying to cover it up, but in his frenzy it was a failed attempt. He made eye contact with Ryuzaki, kept it, intensified it as he narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to him. "Oh, Ryuzaki.." He started, "What would you do in order to get that, hm?" 

"What would I - anything," Was the other's quick reply. Light mentally shook his head. Was he really this easy to push to the edge? He had expected a little more of a challenge..  

"Anything.. So that includes, my dear Ryuzaki, that which you would not grant me last time."  

Rage and annoyance washed over L; had it all just been about that? If so, the resemblance with Kira was huge, and he would have to think it over.. But for now his word was his word, and he could not - would not - retract it. "Fine -  _yes_ , it includes that."  _Goddamnit, vanillas are so difficult to please._  

Light smiled softly, a weak reflection of the euphoria this triumph over L was giving him. "Thank you for your consent. Would you like.. Similar treatment, sweetling?" 

Ryuzaki shook his head. "Come on - let's get it over with."  

"Now now, Ryuu," Light chuckled as he undid himself from his underwear, "At least make me think you'll enjoy it."  

"I will - I'd just rather have your feet." 

"And my feet you'll get.. If you do a good job." He crawled atop Ryuzaki so that his pelvis was at face level, but leaned down, placed his index finger beneath L's chin and looked him in the eye, their faces only inches apart. "Why don't you make me forget who I am, hm?" He sweetly whispered. "Take me to that same heaven my feet will take you to."  

Unwillingly, his words awoke a response in Ryuzaki; he groaned softly as he nodded, his eyes moving from Light's face down to his now exposed cock. Considering the  _foreplay_ , as Light probably saw it, had been pretty lengthy, it was already quite hard. This pleased Ryuzaki; it wouldn't be long before he could smother himself with Light's feet. Light moved back up and Ryuzaki wrapped his hand around his member, placing the other on his hip, moving it up and down as he slowly jacked the blonde off. He looked up at him, felt a certain pride at his pleasure-struck expression before taking it in his mouth, using his lips and tongue to discover just those places that made Light moan the loudest. Along the way, he realized that it wasn't bad - not at all, he could do this more often, if Light enjoyed it so much. He focused on the head and the area just below it, where Light's reactions were the strongest, enjoying mostly the dirty moans that told him he was doing  _very_  well indeed. Light's hips would start thrusting forward involuntarily, his nails scraping across the wall as he leaned against it for support, mouth wide open and eyes closed. Sometimes he would bite his lip, teeth digging into the flesh until it damn near bled, in a vain attempt to relieve the searing, agonizing,  _begging_  pain of love. Ryuzaki had succeeded; he barely knew who he was or how he'd gotten there, the only thing on his mind being  _relief - immediately!_  

A moan grew louder, slipped between teeth that were once again restraining now blood-red skin - then suddenly releasing it as Light gasped, clawed, overflowed as he came  _hard_ , forgetting his own goddamned name for a solid 15 seconds. Ryuzaki continued his course beneath him, slowing down his movements after simply swallowing all that he was presented with. After another moment or so he removed Light's cock from his mouth and looked up at him; he was still panting, leaning his forehead against the wall. He eventually opened his eyes halfway and met Ryuzaki's. 

"Was I any good, then, Light?"  

Light growled. "Don't play dumb, L.  _Fuck_." 

"I just like hearing it. Did I make you forget?" 

Light nodded. "Everything."  

Ryuzaki smiled brightly. "So you'll give me your feet now?"  

His last pant ended in a deep sigh as Light got down from his position, as well as from the heaven Ryuzaki had taken him to. "I will." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could see this however you want - either Light finally claims dominance or Ryuzaki carefully plotted this out all along. But I thought I'd give Light his way nevertheless. 
> 
> Again, all kudos and comments are highly appreciated! <3


End file.
